Crazy Little Thing Called Love
by Angst Splatter
Summary: To the outside they may seem chaotic - and maybe they were - but inside they were really a well-oiled machine. A loving family. A look inside the Weasley Family through a set of 20 drabbles.


I'm apparently going through a Harry Potter phase. And what better time than the present to try my hand at drabbles. Done for the Weasley Family Value's challenge. Write about any Weasley using any of the below quotes. I choose to do all the quotes. And, technically, if we can't do people who married into the Weasley name I shouldn't be doing Molly (or Cedrella) – unless they were Weasley's before marriage, which I know Molly wasn't and Cedrella most likely wasn't – and who knows about Muriel. But whatever. I won't tell if you don't. ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own anything. Not the quotes and not the characters.

~HP~

**1. When the going gets tough, the tough call mom. **_(Charlie)_

"Argh!" Charlie kicked over one of the rickety chairs in the tent and sat down to pout, ignoring his age. The Egyptian Sandthrower was really starting to get on his nerves. A week out into the job and Charlie didn't think he could handle it any more.

Ignoring the tears that were not threatening to spill, thank you very much, Charlie grabbed some floo powder, threw it in the fire, stuck his head in, and shouted his destination. "Mommy!" he called, lighting up when her face peered around a counter.

Yes. Mommy would make it all right. Just like always.

**2. I don't care how poor a man is; if he has family, he's rich. **_(Ron)_

Ron stalked across the dormitory, snarling. Finding only his bedpost – as everyone had smartly evacuated the room when he stormed in – he impulsively punched it; kicked it; attempted to strangle it, not caring about his broken hand, or that bedposts can't die.

"There are better ways to let out your anger, little brother."

Ron turned, ready to unleash his anger on them, only ending up laughing uproariously. When he finally got over the twin's get-up (compliments Dobby, no doubt) he sobered up. It wasn't Harry's fault he had more money than the Weasley's. Nor his that he had a family.

**3. Family is a haven in a heartless world. **_(Fred, George, and Ginny)_

Fred and George flopped into two chairs in the common room, exhausted.

"Lines again, eh?" All Ginny got in reply were frustrated groans. "What was it this time?" she questioned, as she held out two bowls of murtlap.

"I must not wear any type of underwear on my head," they repeated dutifully, grinning.

Ginny snorted and forced the twin's hands into the bowls. Gosh, did she love her family. They gave her all sorts of ideas on how to get back at that evil toad herself.

They let out immense sigh's, and gave a grateful nod to their not-so-little sister.

**4. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life, sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pains and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. **_(Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny)_

Molly sighed, dropping her head to the table. _Another_ late night. Ginny was in Arthur's arms, demanding attention over her earache. Ron sat in her lap, happily giggling under the table.

Percy soon joined the party, the twins behind him. His hair was bright blue. She heard Arthur cover his snort even as she gave a flick of her wand and fixed his hair. They all sat at the table, Percy trying his best to be far away from the troublemakers.

Soon after, Bill stomped down the stairs, dragging Charlie along. He laughed. "Family, eh?" Molly couldn't help but agree.

**5. To us, family means putting your arms around each other and being there. **_(Molly and Arthur)_

Molly sat stiffly at the table. It felt like it had been years since she had a decent wink of sleep. And now she was pregnant. Again! It wasn't that she didn't want the child – of course she did – but she didn't know if she could go through this again.

When Arthur realized he was alone in bed he went to her, summoning a chair closer, and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "If it helps," he said after a while, "this one's going to be a girl."

She glared at him. "How do you know?"

"I can feel it."

**6. There is no cure for laziness, but a large family helps. **_(Ron)_

Ron never wanted to do anything. One would think, with the hustle and bustle of his house, he would have plenty of time to slack off. But his mother was used to children and would always know, and give him more work than before. (Hermione tried to be just as commanding, and sometimes succeeded. Though, there's a big difference between your mother and the girl you secretly love.)

Ron never said it – thanks – out loud, but his family knew. Without them, he never would have gotten anything done. And he would have ended up a lot worse off for it.

**7. The great advantage of living in a large family is that early lesson of life's essential unfairness. **_(Fred and George)_

"FRED! GEORGE!" Wherever they were, trouble was sure to follow. Like at the moment. Their mother had just discovered that Fred (who was provoked) had turned ickle-Ronnikins' teddy bear into a spider. They sighed and made their way down the stairs.

They both ended up in trouble, while Ron, only three, got away scot free. For them, that was unexpected, for life is unfair.

That was when they decided to be twins – to be counted as the same person. They chose to stick together, so there was always someone nearby who realized just how unfair life really was at times.

**8. The family: that dear octopus from whose tentacles we never quite escape, nor, in our inmost hearts, ever quite wish to. **_(Percy)_

Percy hesitated, but he wasn't going to stay here, bloody miserable, for the rest of his life. Mind made up, he stepped through the floo, was ushered forward through an odd tunnel, and entered a room he didn't recognize. He didn't think about it as he tumbled out, desperate to join before the fight.

And froze. His whole family stood there. Distraction was attempted, but he bellowed, "I was a fool!"

A heartbreaking burden disappeared as his brother forgave him, mother hugged him, and father looked at him again. This was his family. How could he ever have left them?

**9. In time of test, family is the best. **_(George and Muriel)_

Everyday was an excruciating challenge to survive. Especially at Muriel's. Like he needed any more anguish. Yet here he was, sitting in her house, listening to her obnoxious comments.

"Oh, well, now you can get an actual job. And get a respectable lifestyle; maybe find a girl. Because this moping just isn't becoming of a Weasley man. Though it's a step up from your usual behavior."

And on it went. But one thing good did come out of his torturous day. A newfound will to live. He would live – proprietor of jokes – to cause Muriel grief. Fred would like that.

**10. The informality of family life is a blessed condition that allows us to become our best while looking our worst. **_(Bill)_

It was great to be back in a place where manners weren't exactly necessary, mess was almost expected, and nothing ever went smoothly. So unlike his career curse breaking, home was.

There was so much less stress, even though Murphy's Law definitely went into affect with his family, especially during the war.

But, he supposed, that's why he liked it most. In the busyness that was the Burrow he could forget about Greyback, getting drunk to forget Fred, and his and Fleur's sleeping troubles. Here, he could remember what it was like to be himself again. Here, he was whole.

**11. Be who you are and say what you feel because those who mind don't matter and those who matter don't mind. **_(Arthur)_

The clock on the wall twitched. The hand that represented Arthur moved from work to travelling. A second more and it moved to home, just as the man burst from the floo and into kitchen.

Arthur Weasley looked haggard; the result of another hard day at work. Even if he could hold his own, who wouldn't want a go at the Muggle-loving fool? Nobody, apparently.

He collapsed in a chair and silently joined dinner. A gift sat near his cup. Molly winked at him as he opened it. What…it looked… A rubber duck! Arthur laughed, tension already leaving his frame.

**12. At the end of the day, a loving family should find everything forgivable. **_(Arthur and Percy)_

"I'm sorry! Not talking to you at work, sending back mom's Christmas present, being so spectacularly moronic. I should have known. My true place is with my family. I can't believe I was so stupid to forget that. I –"

"Percy! Give yourself a break. The family has forgiven you. Can't you?"

Percy looked at his father. He was the best. Way better than Crouch. "Because I should have known better."

His father embraced him. "If the most stubborn in the family forgave you that should be more than enough for you." Percy choked up. Maybe he could. For Fred.

**13. Family is just an accident... they don't mean to get on your nerves. They don't even mean to be your family, they just are. **_(Molly and Arthur)_

The first time they got pregnant they were ecstatic. Actually, every time they got pregnant they were ecstatic. Through the morning sickness, cravings, and mood swings, they – or Arthur, at least – kept that happiness aglow on their faces.

They had wanted big family's before they met. Knowing that about each other had sealed the deal on their undying and unwavering love. It was a match made in heaven, even with little heathens always tripping them up.

And they must have done good in raising them. Even in their darkest moments, they were already forgiven. They were, after all, a family.

**14. I think that people that have a brother or sister don't realize how lucky they are. Sure, they fight a lot, but to know that there's always somebody there, somebody that's family. **_(Ginny)_

Ginny wiped her tears. Her mother and her had just come home from dropping Ron, Fred, George, and Percy off for Hogwarts. It was unlikely that Bill or Charlie would drop by. For the first time in her life she was now alone. For six months.

She couldn't stand it. Ginny now knew the sting of loneliness. It penetrated her heart deeply – she had never been without some sibling or another – and she never wanted to be able to feel that again. Secretly, she loved that she always had some older brother with her to protect her. Even now, really.

**15. The only rock I know that stays steady, the only institution I know that works, is the family.** _(Charlie)_

Romania's different. Yes, he has steady work – not many want to study dragons – but he doesn't have this. Home. The Burrow is the most important place to him. It holds his family. Even now, with everyone married, with children, and homes of their own, the Burrow is almost always filled with people.

And somehow it works. His mom has always run a tight ship, and Charlie is most grateful for that. Around twelve relatives are currently here.

Right now, he's thankful for that, too. It's good to have family around. And luckily for him, he's always had a big family.

**16. It is not a bad thing that children should occasionally, and politely, put parents in their place. **_(Molly and Ginny)_

"Mommy, you're not bein' fair!"

Molly went speechless. Percy twitched uncomfortably in the corner. "I'm…what, sweetie?"

"Bein' unfair," she said, pragmatically, righteously. "You an' me saw Ron do it!"

Molly did the only thing she could. Sat down and laughed. Wiping tears from her eyes she said, "You know what. You're right. Percy, get out of that corner. Go get Ronnie, so I may have a word with him."

Not believing his luck, Percy did. Molly studied her daughter, chortling. That look on her face, her hands on her hips… This one definitely had a bit of herself in her.

**17. A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no aw, no pity, and it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in it's path.** _(Molly, Arthur, and Bill)_

"What do you mean I can't see my William?" Molly roared, indignant. And that was the end of the fight. No doctor, no matter how skilled in magic, wants to face down a mother who's just had her first child. Especially not one Molly Weasley.

Arthur stood meekly behind her, trying not to chuckle at the doctor's face.

William was quickly brought in. Molly brightened up and Arthur swallowed his laughter. Their baby looked sleepily up at them, melting their hearts.

"I'll make sure no one ever hurts you," Molly whispered to the child, and Arthur knew she meant it.

**18. The reason grandparents and grandchildren get along so well is that they have a common enemy.** _(Septimus, Cedrella, Fred, and George)_

Septimus and Cedrella crooned over the newest family members. Twins! They made bubbling sounds at the grandparents. "Aww," Cedrella couldn't help but coo, though they weren't her first grandchildren.

"Yeah, I'd say that too if I didn't know what little terrors they were already shaping up to be," Molly muttered.

Their son, Arthur, only gave a consenting in agreement, rubbing Molly's back. She gratefully turned, shunning everyone else for a tired moment.

Then a rattle hit her square in the back. The two grandparents smothered laughter and hunched protectively over the twins. "No worries," Septimus whispered. "We're on your side."

**19. Teaching kids to count is fine, but teaching them what counts is best.** _(Molly and Ron)_

"Seven, Ronald. Just count to seven for mummy."

"One…two…tree," the young one gurgled happily, clapping his hands.

"Yes, darling. Now, what's next?"

Ron just cocked his head to the side. "Three!"

"Very good, dear." She could hear Ginerva starting to fuss. "What's after three, sweetie?"

"Juice!" shouted Ron, as Ginny let out a wail.

Years later Molly went through the same thing trying to convince Ron that fighting You-Know-Who was wrong (because it was _dangerous_). He persevered on his own there, too. Looking back, Molly was much prouder of Ronald for doing the right thing, rather than finally counting correctly.

**20. Insanity is hereditary; you get it from your children.** _(Arthur)_

Arthur Weasley wasn't crazy. Until he had his children. Still, he was only crazy for them.

He grew crazier, using his wacky children as an excuse to become more bonkers.

Where he didn't used to, he splurged on the odd Muggle contraptions that interested him. He spoke of insane ideas to his wife, then to anyone else who would (or wouldn't) listen.

He embraced the insanity he was born with. He never regretted it. When he looked at his children he could see their love for him.

In the end, he became crazy for them. As he always had been.

~HP~

Phew! Man, that was a lot of drabbles. But it was worth it, I think. I've impressed myself a little. Please let me know if I've done the same for you through some sort of review. And thanks for reading!


End file.
